


Когда дружишь с Майклом, ты самый крутой | When you’re friends with Michael, you’re the boss

by noughtart, WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Series: Fanart of DbD team [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Obscene Gesture, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noughtart/pseuds/noughtart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: (А потом всем поотрывали руки.)(Then everybody got their arms ripped off.)
Series: Fanart of DbD team [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, [DBD team] 3. Визуал G-PG





	Когда дружишь с Майклом, ты самый крутой | When you’re friends with Michael, you’re the boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nobel Don (hastarkis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/gifts).



> Полезные ссылки | Useful links:  
> Убийцы | Killers: [Майкл Майерс (Тень)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C) | [Michael Myers (The Shape)](https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Michael_Myers), [Фрэнк, Джули, Сюзи, Джоуи (Легион)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD) | [Frank, Julie, Susie, Joey (The Legion)](https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Frank,_Julie,_Susie,_Joey)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/b1087acaf72e55db2b969d79ece3bac0/8ebfbc960cc145b3-f9/s2048x3072/41dc6838a4b0aeb6e5ecee667755a7a82c34949b.jpg)


End file.
